Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Chapter 4: Not Quite Famous
Author's Note: Pre-Script And here comes Chapter 4, which is yet another canon challenge. Due to the slow-paced and less challenge-central design of this episode, I'm excited to get some development in for a lot of characters that haven't really gotten a chance for it in the past two episodes, especially Episode 3. Also, I'll be revamping the way I do confessional formatting. Instead of doing 'XXX', I'll use the format /CONFESSIONAL: NAME/, as it seems easier to distinguish and less messy. When a confessional ends, I'll use /CONFESSIONAL END/. I'll also update the previous chapters to follow this format as well. That's about it, so I'll see you guys in the post-script! Teams Screaming Bears: * Veronica: The Prom Queen * Greg: The Chill Hipster * David: The Drama King * Nyla: The Daredevil * Liam: The Spoiled Brat * Chloe: The Basket Case * Garrett: The Dumb Jock * Miya: The Skater Killer Pandas: * Wilbur: The Klutzy Wimp * Dixie: The Hyperactive Chatterbox * Oscar: The Pun-fully Bad Comedian * Trey: The Ghetto Wannabe * Emilia: The Artistic Beauty * Crusher: The Bully * Sophie: The Animal Lover * Zachary: The Street-Smart Techy DISCLAIMER: THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP. "Last time on Total Drama Island!", the host exclaimed as he began his recap. "The contestants participated in an all-out scavenger hunt, looking for items around the island to get the key to a treasure chest! They were then told to retrieve a golden ball from the treasure chest and give it to our very own Chef to win the challenge!", the host continued to explain as scenes of the teams watching Chris explain the challenge, Crusher grabbing the shark tooth, and Nyla snatching an eagle egg were shown. "In the end, it was the Screaming Bears who had to suffer from a challenge this time around. And it ended up being a not-so unpredictable elimination in the end with our very own scaredy-cat ghost hunter, Beatrice, getting the boot after being sabotaged.", the host continued to recap as scenes of the Bears standing in disappointment, David and Beatrice sitting nervously at the campfire ceremony, and Beatrice standing in shock as the Boat of Losers departed. "Who will win today's challenge? Which of our beloved campers will move to Loserville- population four? Find out today on this episode of Total! Drama! Island!", the host exclaimed as the raised his arms at the Dock of Shame. /THEME SONG/ Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see! I wanna be famous! I wanna live close to the sun, so pack your bags 'cause I've already won! Everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na! I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous! (Na na na na na na, na na na na na, na na na na na na!) /THEME SONG END/ The episode started in the Bears' male cabin, where Liam was heard complaining as David turned to the side. "This is completely unacceptable! My suit has a tear! WHO DID THIS!", the rich boy yelled as David sarcastically responded to him. "That's so tragic. You know, you could just, like, buy a new one.", the drama king said in annoyance, clearly tired judging from the bags under his eyes. "Ugh, and as usual, the pretty boy is useless. Guys I'll just have to wear this 'comedic shirt'.", Liam said as he grabbed a shirt with a kitten barfing out a rainbow on it. Suddenly, a horn blasted from a wooden pole on the island, blowing away a seagull resting in it in the process. "Alright campers, enough beauty sleep! Time to show us what you're made of!", Chris yelled from the horn. The scene switched to show the teams sitting at stands facing a stage. "Are we gonna see a musical! I love musicals!", Dixie exclaimed in wonder as the teams sat down. "Hey Chloe, I saved you a seat!", Greg yelled as Chloe proceeded to sit down, smiling slightly. "Thanks", the basket case replied as Veronica looked at her with a raised eyebrow. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "I know I'm not the best socially, but Greg is really nice. I've never had someone try to be my friend before.", Chloe explained with a smile. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene switched to show Miya waving at Trey, who waved back with a smile. "What are you doing waving at him?", Veronica asked Miya as the skater looked back uncomfortably. "I can't have friends?", Miya countered as Veronica crossed her arms. "Not on the other team! For all you know, he could be trying to get all of our secrets to sabotage us!", the prom queen replied. /CONFESSIONAL: MIYA/ "He's trying to sabotage people? Veronica is the mean one! She's being more paranoid than Beatrice in a haunted house!", Miya said in anger. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Welcome to our new state-of-the-art deluxe amphitheater!", the host explained as he walked onto the stage. "Okay, this week's challenge is a summer-camp favorite- a talent contest!", the host exclaimed as he pointed at the camera. "Awesome!", Garrett yelled from the sidelines. "Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. "Sing, dance, juggle- anything goes as long as it's legal.", Chris said as he pointed to Crusher, who simply crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ, VJ, and rap legend- grandmaster Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-Meter.", the host continued to explain. "The team that loses will be sending home a camper tonight. Good luck.", the host stated as he walked off the stage. The scene cut to Veronica blowing a whistle. "Alright. I'm the team captain so this is how it's gonna work.", Veronica explained as she was quickly cut off by Liam. "Wait. Who said you're team captain? I should be team captain!", Liam yelled angrily at the prom queen. "Fine, we'll take a vote. Those that want me stand over here, those that want snobby boy can stand by him.", the prom queen explained as everybody present except for Garrett stood by Liam immediately, garnering questioning looks at the jock. "What? She's hot!", the jock countered. /CONFESSIONAL: DAVID/ "Why her?", David said as he crossed his arms and looked to the side in denial. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Hey, snagged you an extra muffin.", Greg said to Chloe as he walked to join the rest of the campers, gaining an evil look from Veronica. "Greg, you're okay with me leading this project, right?", the prom queen questioned as the hipster shrugged. "Sure, I'm good with whatever.", he explained. "I'm surprised you're not alright with it, Chloe. Veronica's pretty assertive, which makes for a good leader.", he continued to explain as Chloe walked over with Greg, causing Veronica to cross her arms and glare at Liam with a taunting smile. "Well, looks like it's 4-4. So what now, Liam?", she said tauntingly at the rich boy. "Guess there's no leader then. You and I can be the judges.", he said smugly with a smile, crossing his arms as the prom queen realized she still didn't have any leverage over her teammates. "Ugh, fine, whatever. Let's just start already before we lose again.", she stated in anger. The scene switched to the Killer Pandas, where Trey was chugging a gallon of water. "Are you thinking of going, Mr. Comedian?", Emilia asked Oscar. "Well, not really. No one really likes my jokes so I probably shouldn't go.", the comedian said doubtfully as Emilia put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you out.", she said as the two smiled. /CONFESSIONAL: OSCAR/ "How is she so-", the boy said before the footage cut off. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "Nice?", the artist finished Oscar's words from his confessional. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene cut back to the Pandas, where Trey finished chugging the gallon. Suddenly, he burped out the entire alphabet in one go, garnering cheers and excitement from his teammates. "Well, that's really gross, but we'll go with it!", Emilia stated as Zachary walked up to Trey and gave him a high-five. /CONFESSIONAL: TREY/ "I'm the gas master! The gaster, homies!", Trey said as he raised his arms in the air, clearly excited. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The Bears were shown watching Miya's skateboarding tricks. She rolled off a cliff, down a path and onto a tree stump, where she did a flip before catching her skateboard, which was still flipping in midair. Her team cheered as Veronica and Liam both held up '7' on their ratings paper whilst smiling. "Yes! I'm gonna be famous!", the skater said with excitement. The scene cut back to the Pandas, where Dixie was juggling a handful of flaming knives. She then proceeded to throw all three in the air, only to scream and run away as the rest of the Pandas hit behind the benches they were sitting on. The knives quickly fell down and burned a hole in the ground. "I forgot how to catch them.", the hyperactive girl explained to Wilbur, who simply looked back at her uncertainly. "Anyone else want to volunteer?", Veronica asked her teammates as she crossed her arms. "You should go. I heard one of your poems by the dock the other night, they're really good.", Chloe said to Greg, who simply blushed. /CONFESSIONAL: GREG/ "Chloe heard them! What? Wow...", Greg said while blushing before pumping his fist in excitement. /CONFESSIONAL: CHLOE/ "In all honesty, I don't like people, which is why I tend to ignore them and stay away from anything social. But Greg seems...different.", the basket case explained before looking to the side and smiling a little. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Well, I can eat 5 jalapeños without feeling pain!", Nyla stated to Veronica, garnering slightly uncomfortable looks from the rest of the team. "What? You think I'm joking, pretty girl?", Nyla said somewhat angrily as Veronica backed up. "No, no, no, I'm sure you can!", Veronica said nervously as the daredevil picked up five jalapeños and eat them all whole. She stared at her teammates with no emotion, crossing her arms. "Well, in case you were lying about believing me, there's your proof.", the daredevil said as Veronica gave her a reluctant thumbs up. Chloe simply rolled her eyes and walked away, holding what seemed to be a diary. "Guys, I've decided that I'm going to compete with some art.", Emilia stated as her team cheered. "However, Oscar's also going to compete.", the artist added, only to receive worried yells and boos from the team. "Don't be so harsh on him! He needs some sprucing up, but I think he can really help our team! Talent contests are literally where he shines!", she explained, causing Oscar to smile and shed a single tear of joy. /CONFESSIONAL: OSCAR/ "Someone finally gave me a chance! This rocks!", Oscar said as he pumped his first into the air. /CONFESSIONAL END/ Emilia was shown sitting at the dock with Oscar, giving him ideas for jokes. "Maybe something more clever than puns and knock-knock jokes? Nothing against those, but the only time they're really ever funny is when they're that bad.", the artist said carefully in an attempt to explain to the comedian without upsetting him. "No, I understand. I've just never really thought of it that way. I guess we could try something else.", Oscar stated. "Hmm...what about...'My friend was cold so I told her to go to the corner. Wanna know why?", the boy joked as Emilia nodded her head. "Because the corner is ninety degrees.", Oscar said while confidently crossing his arms, garnering a Chuckle from Emilia. /CONFESSIONAL: EMILIA/ "That one was actually kind of funny.", the artist said with a smile. /CONFESSIONAL END/ Chloe was shown sitting on a tree stump, writing in her diary as Veronica walked up to her. "Hey, girl! What's up?", the prom queen stated, surprising Chloe and causing her to close her book. "Uhhh...hi?", Chloe said before getting up and walking away. However, Veronica continued to follow her. "Leaving so soon? I thought we could have a girl talk, you know, like girls do.", Veronica stated with a hint of falseness in her voice, only causing Chloe to roll her eyes. "Look, I know you prom girls are all into the gossip and other's people business and whatever, but I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So can you like, leave me alone please?", Chloe replied back, offending Veronica slightly. "Ugh, fine! Whatever!", the prom queen replied in anger, the two walking away in different directions. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "If I can get Chloe's diary, I can manipulate her by messing with her feelings. In the end, the Bears' performance worsens, and then I swap teams.", Veronica stated while rubbing her chin. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The Bears were shown behind the amphitheater stage, where the team was still deciding on who they wanted their third act to be. "I'll do it.", Greg said with a bit of uncertainty. "I don't normally read my poems publicly, but I guess I can make an exception for the team.", the hipster explained. "Sounds good. Can we hear one?", Veronica questioned, only for Greg to shake his head. "I have one I've been working on, and I think it'll work great. You'll just have to wait, but I think I'll go to the dock to think.", he explained as he walked away. Meanwhile, David was shown walking slowly, clearly distracted from looking in the mirror and doing his hair. He managed to get a rope holding up a light tied around his leg, making the light fall and break Miya's skateboard in half. "My skateboard!", Miya yelled in shock. "What the heck, drama boy? What are we gonna do now?", Veronica questioned in anger as Liam stood up. "I can sing. I used to before all I cared about was money.", Liam explained, simply garnering a questioning look from Veronica. "Let's hear it, rich kid.", Veronica ordered, only for Liam to shush her. "Let me save it for the act.", the spoiled brat replied, leaving Veronica to cross her arms in anger. Greg walked to the dock, only to see Chloe writing. "Oh, hey!", the hipster yelled, causing Chloe to look over with a slight smile. "You come here too?", he questioned. "Yeah...I just want to get away from everyone sometimes. I normally don't have to socialize much in school, but I have to here. And these people really annoy me...well, most of them.", the basket case explained before looking away and blushing. "I get you. I'm not all that popular either, but I still try to make friends. I guess my general interest in things people don't usually like, such as poetry, drive them away from me.", the hipster explained. Suddenly, rumbling was heard as Crusher and Zachary were shown running in their swimsuits. Crusher quickly yelled "Co-op cannonball!" as Zachary and Crusher jumped off the dock into the water, with Zachary jumping onto Crusher and backflipping off him into the water. The impact of the splash drenched Chloe, angering her and making her walk away. "Nice going, guys.", Greg said in annoyance as he walked away, leaving the two techies to look at each other in question. The scene changed to show Veronica digging through Chloe's stuff in their cabin. "Ugh, where is it?", the prom queen said to herself before she heard footsteps. She quickly ran to her bed and hid under it, leaving Chloe's belongings a mess. The basket case herself suddenly walked in, and gasped. "Who did this?", she yelled in shock as she looked back angrily. "It was probably that Veronica girl. I really need to watch out for her.", she said as she dropped off her diary and walked out, leaving Veronica in anger and slight fear. She quickly ran to grab Chloe's diary, and snuck out quietly. The scene changed to show various contestants from both teams practicing for the talent contest. Greg was writing, Liam was adjusting his new outfit, Emilia was preparing her art equipment, and Oscar was shaking in fear. "You've got this. You're a comedian. You make jokes. This is what you do.", the comedian said to himself in doubt. "Are you alright?", Emilia asked the comedian, who sighed in disappointment. "Of course not. If I can't even make people laugh casually, how will I make them laugh formally?", the comedian said in disbelief. "I know you've got this. You're a nice, funny dude. You can do it as long as you try your hardest.", Emilia said to Oscar, giving him confidence. "You're right. I can do this!", the boy said as the raised his arms in the air. The scene switched to show Nyla who was stuffing her mouth with jalapeños. "Girl, slow the heck down!", Miya exclaimed as Nyla looked back. "They're so good...I'm sorry.", the daredevil replied with a stuffed mouth. "Still can't believe you don't get a burning mouth from that.", Garrett said as he walked up for the daredevil, only for her to start screaming, albeit with a muffled mouth. She started spitting jalapeños and jalapeño seeds over the stage as she ran off-screen. This left Veronica in anger. "What now?", the prom queen yelled as she scratched her chin. "Actually, nevermind guys. I think I'll read a story. I'm good at that.", the prom queen said with a devious smile. "It's the TDI talent extravaganza!", Chris yelled as the two team logos were shown clashing in front of a vibrant background. "Welcome to the first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest! Where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves.", Chris explained to the contestants sitting on the stands. Wilbur, Dixie, Crusher, Sophie, and Zachary were sitting on the Pandas' side; on the contrary, David, Chloe, Garrett, and Miya were sitting on the Bears' side. "First up for the Killer Pandas...it's Trey!", the host exclaimed as the Pandas clapped for their rapping teammate. Trey proceeded to walk onto the screen as he chugged some of an enormous jug of water. However, rather than burping the ABCs, he burped Beethoven's 'Fur Elise' (with chugging more water for extra burps), adding in toots as well. Suddenly, a rather wet fart was heard as Trey suddenly stopped and ran off-screen. /CONFESSIONAL: GARRETT/ "That is some respectable tooting right there. Well, except for the part where he pooped himself.", Garrett exclaimed in envy. /CONFESSIONAL END/ "Okay, that was kinda cool until he pooped himself. Like, that was really gross. Made me want to vomit.", Chris exclaimed as the Chef-o-Meter displayed a 2. "Anyway...give it up for Screaming Bears' poet, philosopher and chill guy, Greg!", Chris exclaimed as clapping was heard. Greg quickly walked onto the stage holding a stool and book, the former of which he proceeded to sit on. "Here's a poem that goes out to someone special at camp.", the hipster exclaimed as he began to read his poem. Chatting isn't for everyone But with you, it becomes loads of fun I've never met someone so much like me But you and I have chemistry We can sit together and watch the sun rise Or lay on the grass and look into the starry sky We could swim, I'll add that one to my list Or hang by the campfire...and maybe stay for one kiss Everybody cheered as the Chef-o-Meter displayed an 8. "Nice work! Poetry is usually pretty boring, but that was great! And next up is aspiring artist and team leader, Emilia!", Chris exclaimed as Emilia and Oscar were shown back stage, the latter dressed surprisingly formally. "Good luck.", the comedian said as Emilia walked onto the stage with her easel. "So guys, I have a special piece today. I think it means a lot and I'd like to showcase it for the talent show.", the artist explained as she flipped the easel, showing a beautiful picture. It displayed somebody sitting on a spmewhat dirty beach, covered in a raggedy blanket and facing a dock. He was gazing at the seagull-filled sky, which was colored a beautiful purple-pink as the sun set. "What this piece means to me is that no matter what kind of circumstance you're in, it's best to enjoy life for what it is. As you can see, the boy is clearly in a fairly bad state, but he still chooses to enjoy the beautiful sunset our Earth gives us. I don't want to get too complicated with it, but I just want you to know that if things don't look great, know that your life is still beautiful and it can still be enjoyed.", the artist explained as Chef was shown in a studio of sorts, shedding a tear. "That's all.", she concluded, garnering a roar of applause from both teams. "...Wow. That was deep, girl! And Chef thinks it was excellent!", the host exclaimed as the Chef-o-Meter displayed an 9 from Chef, quite easily the best performance done by far in the cook's opinion. "Next for the Screaming Bears is Veronica!", the host exclaimed as a mix of applause and boos came from the crowd. "Thanks for the applause, everybody. Today, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration.", the prom queen said deviously as she held of Chloe's diary, shocking the basket case. "She wouldn't.", Chloe said in disbelief. "So, with words from Chloe, and a performance by me, enjoy.", the prom queen explained. "Okay, so I don't normally like people, but he's just so cute! I've never been so distracted by someone before, and it's crazy. We really connect. We're both oddballs, and I've never loved poetry so much before!", Veronica read as Greg showed a somewhat shocked face. The scene changed to Chloe, who ran off crying. "That was really mean. What a jerk.", Wilbur said from the sidelines. "I know, right?", Sophie agreed. "That was really messed up.", Chris stated as the Chef-o-Meter displayed a 2. "With the score 10-11, the Killer Pandas are in the lead. But will that be the case for long? Let's see with our final Panda act, Oscar!", the host exclaimed as the comedian awkwardly walked onto the screen. "Uhhh...hey guys.", the comedian said awkwardly through his microphone before chuckling, only for silence to engulf the area besides some crickets. Suddenly, his face became more serious. "Alright, I know you guys don't normally like me or my jokes, but you gotta give me a chance here. I've been revamping my comedy style, and I think I have some good jokes to give around.", Oscar explained. "Anyway...a Spanish magician said he was going to disappear on the count of three. He counted down...'uno, dos,' and then suddenly poofed into a cloud of smoke. He disappeared without a tres.", Oscar joked, garnering a couple chuckles from the audience. "Also, a man walked into a dirty zoo, and there was only one animal- a dog. It was a shitzu.", the comedian said before looking at the camera, where a few contestants were shown laughing. The boy fist pumped and raised a leg, only to wrap his leg around the microphone cord by accident. He began to walk and the microphone flung out of his hand, flew around him, and hit his groin. The boy fell in pain as everybody in the audience laughed. "Alright, that's enough. That was priceless!", the host stated before wiping a tear from his eye. "Give it up for Oscar!", the host exclaimed as the Chef-o-Meter displayed a 6. "And for our final act of the night, it's the devilish daddy's boy, the brash blondie, give it up for...Liam!", Chris yelled when, much like with Veronica's entrance, there was a mixture of applause and boos from the crowd. Suddenly, a spotlight appeared on the screen as Liam moonwalked in, and then horribly started singing. When I look into your eyes All I see is butterflies I think that you and I were meant to be So let me bring you out to an expensive bakery I've got money, lots of, lots of money Money, lots of, lots of money I like money, money, money The boy then sang the final line of the song; "'Cause I'm riiiiiiiich!", where Liam shrieked enough to make everybody cover their ears in pain, break glass, and scare away animals. He finished by doing a split on the stage, landing in slight pain. Suddenly, many boos were heard from the crowd, with even a tomato being thrown from off-screen as the boy, who had tears in his eyes as he ran off. "And...a painful performance from Liam gives the Screaming Bears 1 point in total. That leaves the score as 11-17, leaving the Killer Pandas as our winners for today! Screaming Bears...pick your favorite loser! I'll see you at the bonfire tonight.", Chris exclaimed. /CONFESSIONAL: VERONICA/ "People thought I was mean to Chloe, but let's be honest..with Liam and David screwing things up for us today, I doubt my team's going to let their feelings rule out reason and vote me out.", Veronica explained. /CONFESSIONAL END/ The scene cut to the bonfire ceremony, where Chris was talking to the Bears. "Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment. Music, poetry, art! There is only one marshmallow left on this plate.", the host explained as the camera showed every other camper with a marshmallow, including Greg, Chloe, Miya, Garrett, Nyla, and, surprisingly enough, Veronica. "David, you reminded us that looking good doesn't always mean you're smart. And Liam- your voice is horrid.", the host stated. "Quite honestly, I think both of you are at fault here. David, you broke Miya's skateboard which caused Liam to sing, and Liam- you just did a bad job of singing.", Chris stated disappointingly. "Sorry Liam, but money just wasn't enough tonight. The final marshmallow goes to-", the host spoke before being cut off. "Wait. I will pay off the ten thousand dollars you used for this season if you let me stay in.", Liam explained, raising Chris' eyebrow. "All of it?", the host questioned as the rich boy nodded his head. "Well, count me in. The final marshmallow goes to Liam.", the host said nonchalantly, leaving David in anger. "B-but you can't do that! I WON THE MARSHMALLOW!", the drama king yelled as Chris shrugged his arms. "Sorry, but money just trumps over fairness sometimes. See you later, buddy.", Chris said as David refused to go onto the Boat of Losers, forcing Chef to grab him and forcefully throw him in. "You can't do this! I DESERVE TO STAY!", David yelled as the Boat of Losers left. "Sorry, pretty boy, but I'm not losing this game.", Liam said as she crossed his arms deviously. CLIP "Ugh! That Chris McLean is the WORST! Who does he think he is, valuing money over the game?", David yelled in anger. "This is the worst!", he continued to exclaim. "Here, whiney kid. McLean said to give you these.", Chef stated as he threw a bag at David, which contained his phones. "Perfect.", the drama king said deviously as he grabbed one and made a call. "Hi, Derrick! What's up?", a feminine voice said from the other side. "Lindsay, we have a lawsuit to file. And it's David.", the drama king said vengefully as the scene ended. Author's Note: Post-Script Well, here we go. That was certainly an...interesting episode to write. A lot of risky choices I made here, mostly getting David booted off. I originally planned for Oscar to leave, but as annoying as he is, I decided against it as I wrote this episode- I realized I could do a lot more with him to make him more likable, and I didn't want him to be another Staci or Katie/Sadie where he ultimately existed for a couple episodes and annoyed the heck out of everyone during his time on the show. I hope I gave some good time to get some development in for Greg and Chloe this episode, and while their interactions played out very similarly to Gwen and Trent's in canon, I'm satisfied with it. Of course their development is nowhere near done, but I think it got off to a good proper start. Also, sorry for any Crusher, Zachary, Garrett, Sophie, or Wilbur fans- I know I included very little of them this episode, but I didn't see a need to do much with them this time around. They will be getting their time in the spotlight eventually, though. And yes, the Lindsay David is talking to is our lovable dumb princess Lindsay. Different universe means different connections, and I thought giving one of my characters a connection to a canon one would be an interesting reference. I hope you guys enjoyed this episode, because I sure did enjoy writing it. I'll see you guys again next time for the fifth episode of Total! Drama! Island! Elimination Order * Allison: The Suck-Up (18th) * Beatrice: The "Ghost Hunter" (17th) * David: The Drama King (16th) Category:Total Drama Island (REBOOT)